


Liam Sync Imagines

by ThatRhino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRhino/pseuds/ThatRhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the imagines that I have written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Tell Me

You knew that you wouldn’t be able to ignore it anymore. You loved him and you knew it. But you were friends. Were you allowed to be in love with him? Of course you were! Although… It would be awkward if you told him that you loved him but he didn’t love you back. It would ruin your friendship. A loud, “Hey Y/N! I’m here!” broke you from your internal conflicts. You jumped off your bed and ran to the front door to greet him. “Harry!” He just chuckled as you ran up to him and jumped at him while he dropped his bags to make his arms available for you. “I missed you!” His deep chuckle made your heart race as you felt the vibration against your own body and you quickly scrambled out of his arms. He looked hurt but before you could even register it, he put on an excited face again. “I missed you too Y/N. I wish you would have gone with me! Gosh it was so beautiful and green and just perfect. ” “I know but my parents would have never let me go traveling with anyone but them. Thank you for the invitation though.” Harry leaned back in for another hug but you turned around knowing that if you gave him another one, you would burst and tell him all that you couldn’t tell him. “Well let’s go up to my room. Then we can sit down.” You started to walk up the stairs but saw that Harry was slowly picking his bag up but still looking at you suspiciously. You smiled and walked to your room. Once in your room, Harry kicked his bag under your bed and then flopped stomach first onto the soft blankets. You stared at his back muscles as they protruded because of the way his arms were positioned above his head. You had to tear your eyes away from the handsome man before you so that you weren’t caught in the act of drooling like some large St. Bernard. The soft mound of pillows and blankets in the corner of your room looked very welcoming so you walked over to that and lay down while still being able to have conversation with Harry. “So anyway, what happened while I was gone? Is everything ok?” harry looked at you worriedly after asking this. You tried to calm your nerves so that you didn’t come off as so secretive and awkward. “Oh yea absolutely. Everything was good. I just stayed home and slept most of the time.” You awkwardly laughed and mentally face palmed right after because you knew that Harry was definitely going to think something was up after that. Harry smirked and then moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “Oh just tell me, Y/N.” “Tell you what Harry?” “Tell me that you have feelings for me.” Your jaw dropped and your eyes widened. “Oh don’t look at me like that either. I knew it the moment you wouldn’t hug me again. It’s ok for you to like me, love.” “See but that is the thing Harry. It is a problem because I don’t just like you. I-” You weren’t able to finish your sentence because Harry had gotten off the bed and knelt before you as he kissed you. It was the best kiss you had ever had and you never wanted it to stop. “I love you too Y/N. You have to be mine. Please?” You just nodded before you grabbed Harrys face and kissed him yet again. Harry lowly chucked and you pulled away. “Gosh babe, eager much?” He smirked at you and you softly smacked him on the chest as he went in for another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's liamsync


	2. It's A Good Song Huh?

You pulled your hair up into a high ponytail, pulled on your favorite jean shorts and threw on your new football jersey that your friend had gotten for your birthday. Your parents’ gift were tickets to the biggest football game of the entire year. You couldn’t have been more excited that night. “Y/N!” your mom called for you. “You better be down here in two minutes or we will leave you here!” You softly laugh knowing that they wouldn’t actually leave you at home since you were so excited for this game but you knew your mom just wanted you to hurry up. You grabbed your jacket and ran down the stairs and out to the car that was running out front with your whole family inside. “See mom, less than two minutes!” You stuck your tongue out at her and she just laughed. You put your headphones in and listened to your music. As you were pulling up to the huge stadium when Alive by One Direction came on and you started to explode inside. Zayns part was the best in your opinion. He was just so harmonic and it didn’t hurt that he was extremely attractive in your eyes. As the song ended your family got out of the car and headed toward the entrance. Once you got in, you all went to find your seats. You all got comfortable in your seats and waited for the game to start. Your dad looked at his watch and then the game tickets. “Well we still have about thirty minutes until the game actually starts. Did you guys want to come with me to get anything to eat?” Everyone nodded but you decided to stay at the seats and watch everyone’s personal items but you had your dad bring you back a hot dog for you to eat during the game. You put in your headphones again and started to listen to Midnight Memories. The song was almost to an end when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You took out one of your earphones and turned around to meet the stranger that disturbed your music. You were met with gorgeous hazel eyes and when you finally recognized who the stranger was, your mouth dropped open. “It’s a good song huh? I happen to think that Zayn is the best one but shh. Don’t tell.” Your idol just smirked. “Zayn.” Your mouth was still dropped but Zayn reached out and shut it. He chuckled and then went on speaking. “What’s a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting all by herself?” your heart flooded and you swear you were going to pass out or have a heart attack or something that would end up being embarrassing. “Uh… My family just went to go get some food. I was put in charge of watching their things.” You stuttered out and instantly face palmed in your mind. “Ahh a responsible girl. Nice. That’s always sexy. What’s your name beautiful?” You cleared your throat before you continued so you didn’t sound like an idiot. “Y/N.” “Oh gosh. That’s a very beautiful name. It fits you.” He was still smirking at you when your family got back. “Hey Y/N! Isn’t that the guy that you talk to his poste! Oh yea, and then you tell it that you love him every day!” you swiftly turned around, stuffed your hand over your brother’s mouth, and awkwardly laughed. After that awkward moment the game started. Throughout the game you could feel Zayns eyes on you but when you would turn around. He would just smile and look away again. As the game came to a close, you realized that there might not be another opportunity like this so you turned around and asked for a picture. He nodded and put out his hand so that you would give him your phone. You saw him entering something in your phone and wondered what he was doing. He quickly pulled it away to take a picture though. As he was walking away he brought his own phone out and the disappeared down the hallway. You felt your phone vibrate and realized that someone had texted you. As you glanced at your phone you almost peed yourself. ‘You’re going to go out with me next time.’ You looked back to where Zayn had exited and he was standing there pointing at you and smirking. Best. Football game. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's sweetnsourprefs


	3. It's Only You

Louis had recently invited you to go on tour with them and you were a bit wary since you hadn’t been dating him for very long but you decided that it would be fun to do and you would get to see him every day so it was pretty much a good decision. Although when you got to the tour bus, you saw all of the rest of the boys’ girlfriends. You liked most of them but Niall’s girlfriend you just couldn’t handle. She didn’t really like you either though so it didn’t matter very much to you. Louis knew that you and she didn’t really get along so he was already thinking of ways to keep you two far away from each other almost the entire time. He also remembered that he would make sure you were with him the entire time since he wouldn’t like you to be more than ten feet away from his side anyway. You continued to walk towards the bus and just hope that none of them turned to look at you but of course, you thought wrong. All of the girls turned to look at you and Liam’s girlfriend ran up to you so that she could give you a hug and lead you over to the group. All the rest of them said hi except for N/GF/N. Everyone could feel the dislike between the two of you since all you did was stare at each other, but everyone ignored it. A familiar voice soon broke the tension though. “Y/N!” “Oh, hey Lou.” Louis looked from you to N/GF/N and decided that it would be best to pull you away. He pulled you into his side and kissed the top of your head. “I’m so glad that you decided to come with us! I know you probably didn’t want to because of Niall’s girl but I’m happy that you chose to come instead. ” You just smiled while looking back to see that N/GF/N was giving you the death glare. You weren’t even sure why you two didn’t get along but she just didn’t like you the instant you came into play. After everyone got loaded onto the bus, you and Louis had taken a seat with everyone else while everyone else got ready to hit the road. All of the guys either had their arms around their girlfriends or was touching them in some way. N/GF/N was sitting atop Niall and was also sat directly across from you and Louis, which gave her a great reason to stare at you again. As everyone was talking, you asked her if she was excited to be with Niall all the time and she simply replied with a short, ‘Yea’. You kept trying to make conversation with her so that maybe she would warm up to you at some point but she just didn’t want that to happen. Niall must have seen it too because he offered that all of the girls should go out to dinner that night when they finally got to where they were going. All of the other girls said yes, including you, but N/GF/N just sat there. Niall turned his head so that she could almost see him out of the corner of her eye. “N/GF/N ? Did you want to do that? I think that it would be a good way for you all to get to know each other. Especially Y/N since she doesn’t know any of you very well.” She simply nodded her head and Niall grinned like he had won a fight. You, on the other hand, felt like you were going to be sick. You knew she didn’t want this but you promised that you would try to make it as fun as possible. You would get her to like you no matter what. That night, everyone had decided that you would go to a small little café so that it would be easier for you guys to be able to talk to each other and it was only about five minutes away. You and all of the other girls got dressed and headed outside so that you could start walking. You got stuck walking in the back next to N/GF/N and tried to make conversation with her but she would just purse her lips and look away. You were starting to get sick of her ignoring you so you finally lost it. You knew that yelling at her wasn’t going to do anything to make her like you but you just couldn’t handle it anymore. “What have I done that makes you treat me like shit N/GF/N! I don’t recall anything that I have ever done to you but you obviously remember something!” At this point all of the girls were staring at you but N/GF/N was still just staring at you with a blank expression. “Geez, I don’t even know why Niall is with you. You’re so rude to everyone and he’s so sweet and nice. What happened there?” She kept the same expression while saying, “At least Niall doesn’t see other girls.” It took you a minute to realize what she meant but when you did it hit you hard. You kept all of your tears inside while storming back to the tour buses. You could hear them calling your name but you didn’t want any part of them anymore. Now you just wanted to go home. You climbed into the tour bus and locked yourself in the bathroom so that no one would disturb you. Although supposedly the girls had gotten ahold of Louis and the next thing you knew he was banging on the door and asking you to come out. “Love, please open the door? I want to talk to you.” “No Louis I’m not letting you in. I don’t even know if I can trust you anymore.” He sighed before continuing his persuasion. “Y/n, you can’t believe everything people tell you. Especially when it comes to N/GF/N. It’s only you. It has always been only you and I want to make sure that it stays that way. Now please open the door? You got up and opened the door only to be tackled by Louis. You ended up staying on tour with them but you didn’t have to deal with N/GF/N since Niall broke up with her and found a girl that was actually just as nice as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, instagram, and wattpad to get new updates! The name's liamsync


End file.
